The Chibis, Boy! The Chibis!
by Dr. Mwaahaha
Summary: After spotting a box labeled PoT in Kaidoh's stuff, the team members follow Kaidoh home, hoping to stop him. However, the box contained something of a surprise.


The Chibis, Boy! The Chibis!  
  
Pot  
  
By Dr. Mwahaha  
  
"Maa, today's practice was hard," Eiji said as he entered the locker room. The rest of the Seigaku members, except Tezuka and Kaidoh, followed him.  
  
Eiji spotted a large package and walked over, curious as to who it belonged. "Waa, Kaidoh ordered a huge package! Probably from Ebay, heh heh."  
  
Curious, the rest of the team members walked over. They started to poke and prod at the cardboard box, surprised at light weight despite its size.  
  
"I wonder what's in it," Momo asked. "Shall we open it?"  
  
"Boke, we can't open it without Kaidoh noticing that someone was snooping in his stuff," Eiji told him. Eiji started to shake it but couldn't hear what was inside.  
  
"Eiji, we shouldn't be sneaking around Kaidoh-san's stuff," Kawamura intervened.  
  
"I agree. Besides, there's a better way for us to find out what's in that box," Ryoma told them.  
  
"Like using an x-ray machine," suggested Inui.  
  
"And where do you propose we get one?!" Momo demanded.  
  
"I have one, it provides excellent data," Inui smirked. "If any of you would like to take some x-rays at my house, you're always welcome."  
  
All of them decided never to visit Inui. Who knew what kind of strange stuff their manager kept in his room.  
  
"Well, we can try to smash it open carefully," Momo proposed.  
  
"How do you smash something carefully?" Eiji asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Finding out isn't that hard, senpai," Ryoma told Momo, clearly showing that he didn't think highly of Momo.  
  
"Ne, you guys, we really shouldn't be doing this," Kawamura tried again to stop his team mates from getting into trouble.  
  
The rest of the members leaned in closely to Ryoma.  
  
"So? How do YOU think we can find out how to open this?" Momo inquired.  
  
"We read this," Ryoma pointed to the paper taped to the box, wondering why his team mates were so dense. The brilliant Seigaku regulars sweat dropped at the obvious choice. Eiji leaned in to read it and immediately gasped.  
  
"Ehhh??? Kaidoh bought pot???????" Eiji dropped the box and grabbed his head. He then proceeded to run around the room. "Kaidoh is a pothead!!! Waaahhh!!!"  
  
"That's ridiculous, Eiji. Kaidoh wouldn't do such a thing," Ooishi told him, taking the box. He quickly paled and his face took on an angry mother look, "I must have a talk with that young man."  
  
The rest of the members leaned in checking the validity of the Golden Pair's findings, only to have their suspicions confirmed.  
  
"Stupid Viper, what does he think he's doing? It certainly explains why he's always in a bad mood though," Momo reasoned.  
  
"Would this greatly affect my data?" Inui nervously wondered.  
  
"Hmmm, is that so?" wondered Fuji, smiling.  
  
"My senpais are idiots," Ryoma concluded. Then, as an afterthought, added, "Mada mada dane."  
  
Ryoma handed Kawamura a racket, "What do you think about this?"  
  
"Terrible! Shamelessly taking drugs! He has no concern for his reputation! Kaidoh must be punished!" Kawamura yelled out while waving his racket around.  
  
"If anyone finds out, Kaidoh will get kicked off the team, nya?" Eiji observed sadly.  
  
"We'll just have to stop the stupid viper ourselves," Momo decided. "I can't have the viper getting kicked off the team for such a stupid reason. It's my job as the responsible second year to stop him from doing any more stupid things."  
  
"Then I want all of us to meet here after school to follow him home," Ooishi told them.  
  
"I'll stop him, baby!" Kawamura enthusiastically yelled out.  
  
"Catching him red handed. This will provide ii data," Inui happily raised an eyebrow, writing down some info in a notebook. "Besides, I occasionally follow members home anyway."  
  
Of all my senpais, Inui scares me the most, Ryoma thought to himself, suppressing a shudder. He made a note to check behind himself every time he went somewhere.  
  
"This will be interesting to watch," Fuji smiled widely.  
  
^_^ ^_^ After practice ^_^ ^_^  
  
Kaidoh walked into the locker room and started to change into his school clothes. He noticed that there was a lack of conversation. Usually that idiot Momoshiro annoyed him with his loud voice, but today everyone seemed to be keeping it down. Kaidoh turned around to find a couple of members sneaking peeks at him.  
  
"What do you think you're looking at? Shhh," Kaidoh hissed.  
  
"Ah, nothing, nothing, sorry," Momo looked away. Now Kaidoh knew that something was wrong, that idiot would never apologize to him. But Kaidoh wouldn't let that get to him right now, his package had finally arrived and nothing could make this day go bad.  
  
Kaidoh had been waiting for this package for a long time. It had cost him a lot of money, but he didn't care, because the Viper knew he had to have it. Bringing it to the locker had been risky. The other members of the team could find out about what Kaidoh liked to do in his spare time, but it wasn't as if Kaidoh could put it anywhere else at the moment. He couldn't leave it at home, because his brother might get his hands on it.  
  
Finished changing, Kaidoh held the box possessively and walked out of the locker room. As soon as he was a good distance away, Oishi shouted, "Now!"  
  
Unbeknownst to Kaidoh, the Seigaku members silently stalked behind him. Although, perhaps Kaidoh did notice something. It could have been the slight whispering, the occasion "Ite!", or rummaging of footsteps, but Kaidoh had the feeling that he wasn't alone. Kaidoh blamed it on his imagination, because every time he looked back, nobody was there.  
  
However, he was getting a bit paranoid and decided to be on the alert.  
  
"Eiji! You made him get paranoid! Why do you feel the need to talk so much?" Momo whispered harshly at Kikumaru.  
  
"I'm not the only one that's talking or banging into people in front of me!" Eiji said pointedly.  
  
"Quiet! We've already made Kaidoh suspicious, we need to be even more careful now," Ooishi reprimanded them.  
  
"I just don't feel right doing this," Kawamura protested.  
  
"His house is just around the corner," Momo reassured him.  
  
"How do YOU know that?" Inui asked, interested.  
  
"Do you follow him too?" Fuji wondered.  
  
"What?! No!" Momo whispered.  
  
"Uruse," Ryoma muttered. They were at Kaidoh's house. The Seigaku team was surprised at how big the house was.  
  
"His room should be this way," Inui lead them to a window. Everyone peered inside.  
  
Kaidoh sat on the floor and stared at the box.  
  
"Is he going to open it?" Kawamura asked, despite himself.  
  
"Maaa, hurry up," Momo said impatiently.  
  
Kaidoh carefully tried to open the box wrapped in Fed Ex tape. The tape wouldn't budge. He pulled harder to no avail.  
  
"Stupid tape! I'll never know what's in the box if Kaidoh can't get it open!" Eiji whined as he watched Kaidoh grab a pencil from his bag and stabbed the box, but the only thing that broke was the pencil.  
  
"Ahhh, if he doesn't open it soon, I might just go in and help him," Momo agreed.  
  
"Fed Ex packages can be quite difficult," Inui remembered the many packages he had ordered from Ebay.  
  
"Shhhh," Kaidoh hissed at it and poked it with a pen. Finally, he grabbed some scissors and cut the stupid tape open.  
  
"Finally!" the team whispered in unison.  
  
Kaidoh paused and stared at his box.  
  
"Back to the staring," Ryoma yawned.  
  
When the flaps were opened slowly the Seigaku team leaned in anticipation, ready to jump into Kaidoh's room and yell at him.  
  
Kaidoh looked at the package and blushed.  
  
The regulars sweat dropped, would someone blush at pot? Inui scribbled madly in his notebook.  
  
Out of the box, Kaidoh pulled out what looked to be a plushie? The team looked closer. Yes! It was a plushie! All of them were surprised.  
  
Surprise that only grew as they realized that the plushies were themselves as chibis!  
  
"Ten laps," Kaidoh made the chibi Tezuka say in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Shhh," Kaidoh's own chibi responded.  
  
"Last one drinks my newest juice," Inui's chibi announced in a similar high pitched voice.  
  
The team members ran as fast as they could away from Kaidoh's room. They stopped at a good distance away and burst out laughing.  
  
"Kaidoh is very amusing," Fuji smiled.  
  
"I want to play too!" Eiji got excited.  
  
"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said in between laughs.  
  
"This gave me some good data," Inui chuckled.  
  
"Ne, it's ok to play with dolls I guess," Kawamura said uncertainly.  
  
"They're called 'plushies', but I will make fun of the Viper!" Momo laughed, holding nothing back.  
  
"We probably shouldn't mention this," Ooishi failed as he tried not to laugh at the memory of Tezuka with a high pitched voice.  
  
"You're right, although it would have been very fun," Eiji grinned.  
  
"We should probably go home before Kaidoh finds us wandering around," Kawamura pointed out.  
  
"I'll see you at practice tomorrow," Momo waved goodbye as they all headed off.  
  
Fuji smiled, "Hmmm, I do wonder what pot meant though. It will be interesting to ask."  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Dr. Mwahaha  
  
Do you really think Fuji will ask? You never know what Fuji is willing to do.  
  
The world may never know, because this was meant to be a one shot.  
  
On the other hand, there could be a day over at Kaidoh's when all the regulars play with their own plushies. Hee hee.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi and Jump Comics, but mainly to Takeshi Konomi, because he created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips secret potion into drink:: 


End file.
